1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keypad modules and, particularly, to a keypad module for portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
In a portable electronic device, a typical keypad needs a light guide plate and a light source for illuminating the keypad. However, the brightness of the illumination decreases with increased distance from the light source. Thus, the typical keypad may need more multiple light sources to create a usable brightness. Accordingly, costs are greatly increased.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.